Otra noche será
by BuckyEatingPlums
Summary: Bucky y Katherine se conocieron por casualidad y en esa misma noche hicieron click y Bucky por primera vez se sintió capaz de poder contar su historia solo que sin aclararle que esa era SU historia real. [James "Bucky" Barnes x Original Female Character(s)]
1. Chapter 1

Quererlo fue lo más sencillo. Su madre siempre le decía "amas reparar las cosas rotas" y esa frase aplicaba bastante bien para las personas. Katherine trabajaba en un pequeño café, un lugar que parecía más la cocina y la sala de la abuela que un negocio, así que el lugar te invitaba a hablar sobre casi cualquier cosa.

Ahí en ese bonito café, a media luz y con velas en las mesas (una cuestión temática) conoció a Bucky Barnes. La joven lo vio entrar en el establecimiento pero no le puso atención en un principio, ya que se había girado a tomar un menú para llevárselo al recién llegado.

Ella era alegre, siempre dispuesta a ayudar si podía o simplemente a escuchar y dar un buen consejo. Se acercó a la mesa del joven con una sonrisa resplandeciente y le ofreció el menú.

—Hola, buenas noches, mi nombre es Katherine... —Justo en ese momento él alzó la vista y su típica frase para recibir a los clientes se vio interrumpida por unos preciosos ojos azules, una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo cálida y una media sonrisa. Ella se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar y en el momento pudo sentir como se sonrojaba.— Huh, cuando estés listo para ordenar... Bueno, me avisas... —Se dio la media vuelta y fue meterse a la cocina para recobrar su aliento.

Trataba con personas todos los días, tenían a los clientes frecuentes y clientes nuevos, jóvenes, viejos, hombres, mujeres y ella nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa con nadie, ni siquiera con los que descaradamente intentaban coquetear con ella. Pero había algo en él, algo que decía "protégeme" y "quiéreme" y ella se sentía capaz de poder hacer ambas cosas (por extraño que sonase).

Luego de un momento volvió a aparecer en escena, no podía quedarse tanto tiempo en la cocina como quería pero le daba vergüenza atender al nuevo cliente. Se había puesto roja y no era algo que pudiese disimular fácilmente, porque en este caso no es que solo sus mejillas se colorearan podía sentir como todo su rostro se había vuelto rojo hasta las orejas, seguro parecía un tomate.

—¿Estás listo para ordenar? —Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa pero sobretodo tratando de mantener la calma.

—Huh, es complicado, antes no había tanta variedad de café, era café negro, con leche o si no tomabas una taza de té o unas sencillas malteadas. —Ella frunció el ceño, no comprendía porque hablaba como si hubiese vivido en otra época pero de igual forma ella sonrío.

—Lo digo… —Empezó a decir y se podía notar que él estaba buscando una forma de excusarse por su extraña forma de expresarse. —Me gusta mucho leer sobre el estilo de vida de antes… —Katherine asintió no del todo convencida con sus palabras.

—Si gustas, podría preparar algo tan sencillo como una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate.

—Eso sería maravilloso, Katherine. —La forma en que pronunció su nombre casi provocó que le temblaran las rodillas de pura emoción.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Bucky Barnes, un gusto.

Le sonrió una última vez y se fue a la cocina a preparar el pedido.

Había una persona que se encargaba única y exclusivamente de hacer la comida, de los cafés y el resto de las bebidas se encargaba Katherine pero esta vez le dijo a Amanda, su compañera, que ella haría ese pedido, la mujer alzó una ceja y sonrió. Amanda era como una mamá para ella, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y porque estuviese bien luego de que acabó con su novio problemático.

—No me mires así, lo hago solo porque tu turno ya acabó.

La joven puso bastante esmero en la preparación de la comida (como nunca antes), una vez que terminó con todo, lo colocó en una charola y salió de ahí para servirle a su nuevo cliente favorito. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por qué el hombre pese a su sonrisa, le parecía perdido, confundido con lo que estaba a su alrededor, esa forma en que habló como si fuese de otra época le había llamado la atención, ¿Quizás había perdido la memoria?

—Hamburguesas, papas y malteada estilo la época que te guste. —Dijo con una pequeña nota entusiasta y colocó primero el vaso y después el plato en la mesa.— Que lo disfrutes.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

No había pasado mucho desde que le sirvió cuando los últimos clientes, además de él, se habían ido. Bucky jugaba con una papa y su hamburguesa estaba por la mitad eso la desanimó un poco, quizás su comida no había quedado tan buena como ella creía y ahora él estaba decepcionado de haber perdido su tiempo ahí.

Katherine se paró delante de él.

—¿Hay algo mal con la comida?

—No, es solo que aún no quiero ir a casa y siento que si acabo con esto tendré que irme.

—Estoy a punto de cerrar. —Le dijo con pena, entonces él la miró con cierta desilusión así que cambió los planes y decidió que podían quedarse un rato más. — Esta bien podemos quedarnos y me cuentas sobre ti.

—Me parece bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta de entrada y encender el letrero que decía "cerrado", luego fue y preparó más malteada para ambos.

—Así que… —Empezó a decir mientras rellenaba el vaso de su acompañante.— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Aventura? ¿Eso es lo que dice la gente, no?

—A veces, pero no todos buscamos aventura, ¿Qué estás buscando tú, Bucky Barnes?

—Liberarme de todo.

El rostro de Bucky se volvió una mueca por un momento pero rápidamente se recompuso, de verdad parecía perdido, cansado y con ello creía que eso que decía sobre liberarse de todo más que sonar bien sonaba a suicidio, así que sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¿En qué sentido?

—No lo sé, ¿En todo sentido?

—Bueno, creo que a veces aprendes a vivir con ciertas cosas y otras veces aprendes a aceptar que no es tu culpa, que quizás lo que sea que hicimos fue motivado por otras cuestiones.

Hasta ese momento Bucky había estado mirando sus manos pero cuando la escuchó alzó la vista de golpe, ¿Cómo pudo ella saber las cosas que lo agobiaban? Él se sentía culpable por todas las cosas que había hecho en el pasado y aunque Steve le dijera que no era su culpa y que no había tenido opción, no le quitaba ese peso de encima.

—¿Cuántos años tienes y por qué suenas tan sabia? —Ambos se rieron brevemente y ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con cierta diversión.

—Tengo veintiuno y yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, hace un rato hablaste como si hubieses vivido en otra época.

—Ya te lo dije, leo mucho sobre otros tiempos.

—Cuéntame una buena historia de antes.

Él sonrió. Ella sonrió. Y todo hizo click. Parecían haber encontrado una conexión, Bucky se sentía cómodo y eso no pasaba si Steve no estaba, así que se sentía sorprendido de sí mismo e intrigado por su joven acompañante, por ello creyó que convertir su propia historia en la historia de un libro no era mala idea. Le hablaría sobre él, aunque ella no lo supiese.

Empezó a contarle sobre los restaurantes de antes, sobre el piso, el estilo, las camareras, los menús. Después le habló sobre el romance; el romance había sido su actividad favorita, en aquel entonces enamorarse era muy sencillo y desenamorarse también. Pero él creía en el romance, en cortejar a una mujer, llevarla a bailar, a cenar y acabar dándole un beso en la puerta de su casa.

Le habló de la guerra, sobre los campamentos, los compañeros valientes que conoció y también sobre todas las dificultades que pasaron, habló sobre Red Skull, le habló sobre su último viaje en tren, ese en el que se supone debió haber muerto pero no pasó, fue entonces cuando la historia se volvió bastante seria.

Durante toda la historia él había sonreído y reído un par de veces al igual que ella, pero lo siguiente era demasiado serio porque eso era lo que había cambiado toda su esencia y lo que él era y lo que hubiese querido ser. Y Katherine fue capaz de notar el cambio en su narración.

Bucky habló sobre el dolor de la pérdida de su brazo, sobre la extraña sensación de un brazo de metal, de los electroshock, de como dolía y como poco a poco los recuerdos se iban evaporando de su mente aunque él tratase de aferrarse a ellos y el problema era que entre más se aferraba a ellos más dolía. También le habló del asesino en que se había convertido en como había hecho sufrir a tantas personas y aunque aclaró que había sido ordenado él dijo que era su culpa. O más bien culpa del personaje del que Bucky hablaba.

—Yo no creo que sea culpa de él. —Dijo Katherine interrumpiéndolo, ella pertenecía a varios clubs de lectura así que sabía defender a los personajes. — ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¡Estaba bajo su poder! Yo también hubiese cedido, es más, yo creo que ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de elegir. No, no, no, no lo puedo culpar, también es una víctima.

Bucky sonrió por la entusiasta opinión de la muchacha, era una lástima no poder decirle que esa historia era real y que era SU historia, quizás ella podría ayudarle acabar con las pesadillas que lo atormentaban. Miró el reloj sobre la pared y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

—Que rápido formas una opinión sobre una historia… Ya es tarde, quizás debería acompañarte a tu casa. —Sugirió pero creyó que quizás en esos tiempos podía parecer una mala proposición. — Por supuesto si es que eso no te resulta extraño.

—Me parece bien, no estamos en condiciones de caminar solas en la noche. —Ella se levantó de la silla y tomó ambos vasos y añadió. —Formo una opinión rápido porque es fácil notar cuando alguien es inocente.

Bucky volvió a sonreír y tomó el plato y lo dejó donde ella había dejado los vasos. Katherine se puso su abrigo y tomó sus llaves. Ambos salieron al frío pero se sentía bien, agradable al tener tan buena compañía.

Hubo un momento en que caminaron en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario, él le resultaba difícil de leer; parecía extraño y silencioso pero al mismo tiempo parecía agradable y contaba buenas historias, realmente parecía pasar mucho tiempo leyendo libros basados en aquellos tiempos.

—Es aquí. —Dijo volteando a ver el edificio en que vivía. —Realmente ha sido un gusto conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, Katherine. —Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, como si estuviese tratando con la realeza, lo que provocó que ella soltara una risita.—Estoy segura que te volveré a ver en el café, pero si algún día necesitas hablar sobre cualquier cosa puedes venir. —Le dijo tímidamente, ya que aquello podía malinterpretarse. —Somos dos Katherine's en el edificio, así que usa el intercomunicador que dice Katherine Winters.

Bucky le echó una mirada de perplejidad, su apellido sonaba a su viejo apodo ese que aún lo atormentaba pero eso no hizo que disminuyera la atracción que había sentido por ella. El sargento Barnes solo se rió y ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Tu apellido es muy similar a un apodo que solía tener. —Negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa se amplió, no podía evitarlo pero en ese momento se sentía bien.

—¿Vas a contarme como obtuviste ese apodo?

—Otra noche será, señorita Winters. —En ese momento Katherine se sintió valiente, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

—¿Entonces es una cita, señor Barnes?

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano para ofrecérsela y él la tomó, de esa forma cerraron el trato. Se verían otra vez, sabrían más el uno del otro. Bucky se fue pensando que quizás no le explicaría lo del apodo pero sabía que podía contarle un montón de historias más y podría hacerla reír, hacer que suspirara y se sonrojase cuando hablase de romance, hacer que le diese su opinión acerca de cualquier otro tema y sobretodo ella lo trataría como una persona normal.

Esa noche Bucky Barnes se fue a la cama soltando un suspiro y por primera vez en semanas durmió sin ser despertado por las pesadillas.

…

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Bucky, so cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que sea me lo dicen aquí o también me encuentran en twitter: xMalecBae y en tumblr: .com [Acá recibo sugerencias para cualquier personaje marvel x reader]**


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky y Katherine empezaron a tener una rutina sin siquiera planearlo. O al menos eso se decían ambos. No llamaban a aquello "cita" puesto que Bucky seguía asistiendo al café como un cliente y ella se acercaba a hablar con él si tenía algún momento libre. Aunque Bucky había considerado en varias ocasiones invitarla a otro lugar, lo acompañaba una vocecilla que le decía "no la mereces" y a veces le creía. Le creía porque Katherine era todo lo opuesto a él; era noble, desinteresada, segura y probablemente nunca había hecho algo malo en su vida.

Por otra parte, sus conversaciones consistían en un montón de preguntas que ella le hacía sobre los libros que él leía y sobretodo, Katherine insistía en que le dijera los títulos, pero Bucky siempre encontraba como evadir esa pregunta, porque esos libros no existían. A este punto Bucky se arrepintió un poco por haber contado su historia diciendo que eran libros, ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido decir que era la historia de su abuelo o algo que no se pudiese comprobar?

Él también hacía muchas preguntas. Tratando de indagar sobre cosas de la actualidad, pero sin sonar como que había perdido muchos años siendo un asesino de alto rango. Y entre broma y broma, hizo que la chica le hablara sobre páginas de internet, de tablets, laptops, de cómo las computadoras de escritorio habían sido aparatos muy grandes y pesados y ahora eran delgados y frágiles al igual que los televisores.

—Alguna vez deberíamos intercambiar libros, tú me prestas esos que hablan del pasado y yo te puedo prestar algunos que hablan sobre futuros lejanos, son muy buenos. —Ella asintió con entusiasmo, le parecía un trato bastante justo y aunque ella no acostumbraba a prestar sus libros, esta vez lo consideró con tal de que él ampliara sus lecturas a algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Hummm, claro, los buscaré y luego te aviso.

Katherine se hacía preguntas a sí misma también. Él era bastante evasivo en muchas ocasiones, no era brusco o grosero pero encontraba maneras de cambiar de tema y ella lo permitía, suponía que eran temas sensibles para él así que lo dejaba pasar. Pero hubo una vez, en la que ella le había dado una palmadita en la mano, algo totalmente amistoso pero en cuanto lo hubo tocado se apartó, se disculpó y se fue. Ella se había quedado confundida y avergonzada, ¿qué había hecho para molestarlo? ¡Solo había tocado su mano! ¿Cuál era el problema? Quizás era de esas personas que tenían fobia a los gérmenes, porque hasta donde había notado siempre llevaba guantes, ¿Pero eso no era suficiente para repeler a los gérmenes? ¿O quizás simplemente no le gustaba que lo tocaran?

Después de esa salida, Katherine no volvió a saber de él por una semana. Ella creía que quizás se había ofendido e incluso llegó a pensar que no volvería a verlo pero de la nada reapareció como si aquello no hubiese pasado.

—Buenas noches, ¿Algo para tomar?

—¿Qué tal si esta vez me sorprendes con algo de tu elección?

—Bien. —Ella sonrió y sus ideas sobre que lo había incomodado desaparecieron.

—Y trae algo para ti también, estas por cerrar, ¿no?

Ella asintió y volvió a sonreír y a su vez él también sonrió.

Katherine preparó dos capuchinos, quizás después le prepararía algo más elaborado, pero ahora quería ir y sentarse a escuchar lo nuevo que traía para contarle. Esperaba escuchar que había hecho en los últimos días o si había leído algo nuevo o que le dijera cualquier cosa. Escucharlo era lo único que quería, que esa voz, ese perfecto acento y esos ojos azules hicieran que se olvidara de donde estaba.

—Capuchinos. —Dijo ella y Bucky internamente agradeció que ella dijera el nombre de lo que beberían. Esa noche, Bucky se propuso leer el menú y conocer más sobre todas esas bebidas extravagantes.

—Gracias. —Dio un sorbo al café y asintió un par de veces aprobando el sabor de la bebida, aunque por supuesto él sabía que le encantaría. —Sabe bastante bien.

—Bucky... ¿Por qué la última vez que te vi te fuiste tan abruptamente y luego no volviste?

—Yo... Tenía un problema quizás... quizás después pueda explicártelo...

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

—Otra noche será, Katherine.

"Otra noche será" esa era la forma en que la evadía y después empezaba con su relato. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ella había tratado indagar más sobre su vida y si, él respondía a muchas de las preguntas personales que ella le hacía, pero había otras a las que solo decía "después".

Esta vez le habló algunas aventuras con Steve (a quien mencionó como Steven) antes del suero. En como éste era un muchacho delgaducho, con un cuerpo débil, pero con un alma fuerte y decida a meterse en cualquier problema sí la causa le parecía justa. Steve era un orgullo para él, lo conocía de toda la vida y sabía que las causas justas eran y seguían siendo su pasión, por eso Bucky podía seguirlo con los ojos cerrados, por eso en aquellos días estuvo ahí para defender a su amigo cuando lo necesitaba.

Ella sonreía porque aquella amistad le sonaba tan real, tan pura, esa clase de amistades que son difíciles de encontrar, pero esa historia, ficticia o no, era prueba de que había esperanza.

—Entonces, ¿Steven siempre se metía en problemas? Y el otro chico, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Él... Se llamaba... James y sí, Steven siempre estaba peleando, pero hizo cosas grandiosas.

—Suena a que es un personaje muy heroico, ¿Qué hay de James?

—Él, bueno, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Le explicó que James también era bueno, que cuando estaba con Steve siempre hacía el bien y que al final tras unos cambios que su joven amigo había tenido, James lo siguió en búsqueda de que su país estuviese mejor. Pero en esa búsqueda, James había sido obligado a cambiar su modo de pensar y de actuar...

—¿Es el mismo personaje del que me habías hablado? ¿El que tiene un brazo de metal y recibió electroshocks? —Bucky asintió porque de pronto no encontró sus palabras, ella recordaba la historia. —Oh... Me pongo en su lugar y me siento muy mal por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

—No te sientas mal, él hizo muchas cosas malas.

—¡Pero Bucky! —Dijo en una queja. —Creí que ya había dejado claro mi punto sobre él, estaba siendo obligado, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Además… —Empezó a decir mientras una idea cruzaba rápidamente por su mente. — ¿Este libro tiene continuación? De ser así probablemente muestre su arrepentimiento ahí

Lo cierto es que nunca tuvo opciones, cuando parecía tener una salida terminada recibiendo más electroshocks para que sus ideas desaparecieran una vez más. En efecto, la historia tenia continuación. Después de que Bucky fuese totalmente liberado de HYDRA y de esas estúpidas palabras que volvían a ponerlo en servicio, se encontró consigo mismo. Estaba arrepentido de todas esas cosas, en las noches tenia pesadillas de las que era difícil despertar, pero no se sentía capaz de hablar de ellas así que lo seguían atormentado. Y parte de que ahora estuviese con los Vengadores era porque quería hacer el bien y sabía que estando con Steve lo lograría.

—Tal vez tenga continuación, pero no lo sé, por lo pronto creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa.

—¡Siempre dejas las historias a medias! —Involuntariamente hizo un puchero y luego se sonrojo por su aniñado arrebato.

—Después seguiremos con esto. —La reacción de la joven hizo que una pequeña sonrisa burlona se apareciera en sus labios.

Ella asintió, tomaron sus respectivas cosas y salieron del café.

Durante el camino siguieron hablando de cosas al azar, no tenían nada que ver con las historias que Bucky contaba o sobre los libros que ella quería recomendarle para que se modernizara un poco. Solo era cosas como "¿qué prefieres? ¿Esto o aquello? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasatiempos?" también dijeron cosas extrañas que provocaron que ambos estallaran en carcajadas. Bucky no se había sentido tan relajado, tan libre y tan esperanzado en mucho tiempo y ahora esta muchacha que había conocido al azar, lo hacía querer más cosas para él.

Cuando menos lo pensaron habían llegado al edificio, ella soltó un suspiro no quería que la conversación acabase tan pronto.

—Entonces.. nos vemos después.

—Por supuesto... Solo no desaparezcas otra vez. —Le sonrió y juntó un poquito de valor para acercarse a él y plantarle un beso en la mejilla lo que provocó que él sonriera y empezara a balbucear.

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Ella entró en el edificio y Bucky seguía ahí parado sorprendido por ese inocente beso. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sonrió negando con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un adolescente otra vez.

…

Hola : La verdad es que no estaba segura de hacer una segunda parte de esta historia pero al final me anime (8 Quizás haya una tercera parte pero eso todavía está en veremos c:

Soy fan de la crítica constructiva, así que cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario me dicen aquí o en twitter xMalecBae


End file.
